


Freedom and Control

by Shellepink



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellepink/pseuds/Shellepink
Summary: Art featuring Solas with my Tal-Vashoth OC, Saara.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Freedom and Control

\-----

She smiled gently, the movement shifting the scars about her lips.

“There is passion in my soul, Kadan, just as there is anger, sorrow, and endless joy. But better that I control it than that it control me. Only I control me.”

\-----

His smile was calm, but his eyes flashed bright.

“It is a choice, is it not? And what other choice could I make? What but freedom of the mind and soul would be true, however much it may hurt?”

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> This is a larger version of [this](https://lavalampelfchild.tumblr.com/post/618047219709411328/freedom-and-control) post on tumblr, and that version of the post is the one that has the full text that I wrote to accompany this.
> 
> This was originally just supposed to be a picture of Solas and my Tal-Vashoth OC, Saara, but it turned into an attempt to make a tarot-esque background and then grew from there... xD And it took me so long to finish!! Drawing that Qunari mage outfit is a TASK. But ultimately, I'm pretty proud of how it turned out, especially with Solas actually looking like Solas (which doesn't always happen with my art... xD ).
> 
> The two versions of this picture basically was just me playing around with the possibility of my tarot drawing being a painted background on a wall similar to the one Solas uses for his paintings in Skyhold's rotunda. I just liked the idea that it was something to be uncovered, so I played around with texture brushes to add a dirt/dust layer to the image, something that Solas and Saara would need to uncover to see the full picture. Yes, it is blatantly cliché and symbolic, but I like the visual language implying that the knowledge of and understanding of one another is possible to achieve, it just requires some work from both of them.


End file.
